<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Tell You My Sins And You Can Sharpen Your Knife by goldenzingy46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315565">I'll Tell You My Sins And You Can Sharpen Your Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46'>goldenzingy46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Works [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Drama, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst researching the Diadem of Ravenclaw in an attempt to mend his friendship with Tom, Harry discovers odd and eerily <em>off</em> things to do with its history.</p><p>A curse, once made, cannot be broken, and a budding romance takes a darker turn...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry Works [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Tell You My Sins And You Can Sharpen Your Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/gifts">duplicity</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity">duplicity</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020">Distractions_Halloween_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom and Harry investigate the tragic history of the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady.</p><p>As the mystery unravels, Tom's behaviour takes a frightening, possessive turn.</p><p>---</p><p>I imagine the sordid history of the Baron and the Lady is a curse that has repeated over the course of history. During their investigation, Tom and Harry begin to succumb to the personas they are researching. How it ends is up to the artist/writer.</p><p>Taken from HP wiki (tw suicide)</p><blockquote>
  <p>[The Baron] fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she did not love him in return. He was sent by Rowena Ravenclaw to find Helena in Albania, but Helena refused to return with him and so he killed her in a rage. When he realised what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with the same knife and died, committing suicide.</p>
</blockquote>-<p>title as hozier song lyrics because you can't stop me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Helena? Helena!”</p><p>Helena was running. She knew that he was here to take her home, to a mother that cared more for a crown than for her daughter.</p><p>She’d tried the diadem on herself, of course. Who wouldn’t? Eternal wisdom, she’d been promised. Eternal wisdom, but in what form?</p><p>Helena had screamed when she put the Diadem of Ravenclaw on.</p><p>She could see too much, and she shoved the stupid tiara into a tree before staggering, gasping for breath.</p><p>“Edward?”</p><p>The baron stepped through the bushes, draping an arm across her shoulders, and leading her away from her stolen treasure.</p><p>“Your mother is worried about you,” he said. “She sent me to find you, and it’s a good thing she did! You’re barely wearing anything!”</p><p>Helena glanced down at her heavy silken gown.</p><p>“I am only missing my petticoats and my cloak.”</p><p>Edward scowled. “And that is far too little for a lady as beautiful as you, Miss Ravenclaw.”</p><p><em>Oh, so this was the reason he had come</em>, she thought, angrily shrugging his arm away and standing at the end of the ledge, watching with her newly opened eyes.</p><p>The wisdom lurked beneath her skin. The truth. A burden she wished she did not bear - surely it would wear off the further away from the diadem she remained.</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>“Helena, come back with me! We can get married!” he begged; that odd obsessiveness resurfacing.</p><p>Her powers showed his face twisting, shifting, changing into a ravenous monster, and she took a step back.</p><p>“No,” she whispered.</p><p>No, Edward couldn’t be this creature. The wisdom was a curse, not a gift, a lie, not a truth.</p><p>His all too human face twisted with rage. “I am Baron Edward Alexander FitzGerald III,” he hissed. “And no one denies me.”</p><p>His hands reached forwards, forwards, but her ears were filled with buzzing.</p><p>“Mother loves me,” she gasped, and tumbled over the edge.</p><p><em>I must return home to mother,</em> she thought, then her head hit the rock, and, with a sickening crack, everything went dark.</p><p>Above her, a scream echoed out, and a blade dug into his chest, again and again.</p><p>
  <em>Not my Helena.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You could... poke your head into my <a href="https://discord.gg/37bXdGW">Discord server</a>? I don't bite (much)!</p><p>Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/">here</a>, or my writing Tumblr <a href="https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p><p> </p><p>Comments and kudos sustain me :)</p><p>[for bribe related reasons, i ask you to go and have a look at user <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha">alfisha</a>'s fics, and they are a damn good writer]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>